


Just Kiss Me

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: A Prompt for Every Season [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Chloe learned a long time ago to just hold on tight and enjoy the ride.Prompt 58: "Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed"Ship: PricemarshRequest by:RainboqKiss Prompts! Send me an ask and I'll write a prompt
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: A Prompt for Every Season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094453
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Just Kiss Me

Chloe’s back hit the door as Kate pressed into her hard, sealing their lips together in a fiery kiss. The blue haired girl blindly scrambled for the handle, trying her best not to break contact.  
She found the knob and twisted it without thinking and the two stumbled and fell back onto the floor of the apartment.  
Kate just climbed further onto her girlfriend and continued her enthusiastic battery of kisses. Licking and biting at Chloe’s lips. 

Breathless, between kisses Chloe spoke up. “Babe. We should probably get off the floor or something. Like, go to the bedroom?”

Kate sighed against Chloe’s lips, “Mmmm, too far.” Her fingers slid up to tug at her lover’s bright blue locks.

Chloe groaned quietly before trying to respond again. “Okay maybe like the couch then? Idk its jus-”

“Chloe…” Kate interrupted her and briefly sat up. She stared at her girlfriend for a second before pulling her shirt over her head and leaning back down, whispering, her lips brushing against the taller girl’s “just kiss me… please.”


End file.
